Sasuke's Present
by ryuutsukihime
Summary: [Christmas fic][Oneshot][SHONEN AI]It's christmas and Sasuke's running from his fanclub. On the way, he met up with an unexpected person...


Silver: la la la la…….

Neji: eyebrow raises What….are you doing?

Silver: Oh! Merry Christmas, Neji!

Neji: Hn.

Silver: Anyway, I've decided to write a Christmas fic!

Neji:…oh.

Silver: Well, I hope everyone enjoys this story.

Genre: Romance (semi-fluff)/slightly angst/slight humor

Pairing: You'll find out -

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

* * *

Christmas.

A time where everyone exchange gifts with their loved ones and enjoy their time being happy.

But not for Uchiha Sasuke.

Why? Because on that day, he has no one to celebrate with. His family was murdered by his older brother, Itachi, and his friends, well, does he ever considered having friends? Not really. Sure, he considered Naruto and Sakura his friends but….he'd rather not have either Naruto or Sakura's company for Christmas. Not that it doesn't mean anything but…all these years, he spend his time alone and he preferred it to be that way. Let them do something more exciting than to be with a cold person like him.

But sure enough, one thing has been bugging him on this day of every single goddamn year: his "fan club" always trying to get his attention with gifts and invitations that the Uchiha almost got a migraine.

God, will they ever freaking stop? Sasuke never, and he mean **_never,_** had a single interest in any of the girls. Not one.

The raven-haired boy is now looking at a display case in front of a small store with half lidded eyes, his cold hands in the pockets of his black coat. He exhaled slowly, letting out visible particles of air from his slightly parted lips.

Sasuke then pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small wrapped package. He just glanced at it, with a slight frown. It was supposed to be a present to a certain someone but…the problem is…**_how_** to give it? He knew the person probably doesn't like him so will he risk it? Or will he just forget it and never bother to tell that person his feelings?

"Kyaah! Sasuke-kun!"

The Uchiha stiffened. _Oh crap._

Then he made a break for it as an oncoming crowd of girls began to run towards him, calling and yelling out his name.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Matte, Sasuke-kun!"

"Please come to my house, Sasuke-kun!"

"Spend some time with me, Sasuke-kun!"

What the hell did he do to deserve this?

'Get the hell away from me…!' he didn't really say it to their face so he just kept running. So here's a question the he really needs to answer: How is he going to get out of this one? And for good….?

As the raven-haired Uchiha ran through the now isolated park, he then noticed a figure, dressed in black, just strolling along. He also noticed the waist length flock of ebony hair gracefully hovered just above his shoulders by the cold breeze.

Wait, is that….Neji?

Great. Just great….but he really need some help.

"Oi! Hyuuga!"

The taller boy stopped and turned, vaguely surprised to see Sasuke here, of all place at Christmas. Suddenly, he figured out why. A flock of girls was chasing after him; some have gifts in their hands, others waving their arm frantically as they called his name.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Neji's eyebrows knitted together as it formed a slight frown on his face. Does he need some help? Must be….because it looked like he's trying his best not to get caught by all those girls.

"Guess you want some help, right Uchiha?" he asked, a smirk appeared on his pale face as his silver eyes glanced at Sasuke.

"….Hell yes. Get me away from them, Hyuuga." he replied through gritted teeth.

Sasuke's fan club is coming closer.

"…Okay then." There was a glint in the Hyuuga's eyes. As Sasuke reached closer towards the long-haired nin, he suddenly grabbed the Uchiha's wrist and ran with him. Soon, they're a little farther from the girls.

'Hmm….' Neji scanned around the area, looking for a perfect place to hide for a while. Both he and Sasuke then turned on a corner just before the girls arrived. As the girls chased after the two, they noticed that they somehow disappeared.

"Hey, where did they go…?"

"Come on, let's keep going. We'll catch up with them in no time!"

"Yeah! Hayaku, minna!"

After that, the group of girls began to run ahead once again. But what they haven't noticed is that Neji and Sasuke have been hiding behind a small crowd of trees not far from them.

Neji's back pressed against the trunk of a tree while Sasuke sat in a kneeling position between his legs. He held the shorter boy's head close to his chest as he looked to the side to see if they're gone for good. A visible blush now appeared on Sasuke's face.

Neji….is so warm….he could even hear his heart beating quite steadily.

"I think…they're gone now." He looked down at the shorter nin.

The Uchiha paused before replying slowly. "A…Aa. I think so too."

Neji blinked in confusion. "Daijobu desuka, Uchiha?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and opened them again. "Hai…"

He subsequently raised his head, causing himself to stare into those silver orbs. _Beautiful…_

The Hyuuga seemed to get the idea because he raised Sasuke's chin and inched towards him slowly, his eyes still locked with his dark ones.

Suddenly, his lip pressed against his. It was a soft simple kiss and Sasuke was enjoying every second of it.

As they parted, Neji gave a sly grin. "Tell me. Do you actually like it?"

_Huh?_ The Uchiha snapped out of his trance and stared for a moment before he began to turn red by that question. "Uh…"

Damn, he's been caught off guard. Now what?

"I take it as a yes. Well, anyway…I was looking for you, Uchiha."

Sasuke's confusion rises. Why would he be looking for him?

The older boy continued. "I….have something for you." Next, he took out a thin wrapped package from his coat and handed to him, his face tinted with red for the first time.

It took awhile before he digests everything Neji just said. He's….giving a present….to him?

For the first time in a very long time, Sasuke's actually happy.

He takes the present and opened it slowly. It was a set of kunais and shurikens.

"A….arigatou." He smiled.

"Aa." was the reply.

Silence filled the air before Sasuke spoke once again.

"I…I got something for you too…." He reached into his pocket and draw out his present. Then he handed to him, his eyes stared down.

Neji took the small package and begins to unwrap it gingerly. It was a hand-crafted pendant with a yin and yang symbol on it. His lips suddenly broke into a small smile.

"….Sasuke?"

_Eh?_ N-Neji's calling him by his first name!

"Nani?"

Two warm hand caressed Sasuke's cheeks as he was pulled into another kiss. This time, it had more passion than the first. The shorter boy let out a small moan. Neji took the opportunity to let his tongue slide in, playing and ravishing the other's mouth. As they parted once more, Neji's forehead then pressed against the Uchiha's.

"Arigatou, Sasuke."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his torso and held himself close to the other boy.

"Want….to come to my house?"

The Hyuuga took a moment to think about it, a smirk appeared on his face. "I thought you'd never ask."

They both got up and walked towards Sasuke's house, hand in hand.

* * *

Silver: Ahh…first fluff fic I've ever made…and a yaoi one at that! I love Neji/Sasuke pairing! - Arigatou gozaimasu for reading. Please read and review! 


End file.
